Fall of the Empire
by GHP
Summary: A dark story retelling what happened after the invasion of Irk, which lead to the downfall of Irk. Now two fractions fight over the planet, but all is not what is seems. with more plot twist then you can think of. Rates T for laungage and over all blood
1. The True Nightmare Begins

THE FALL OF THE EMPIRE

In a fallen world that was once the center of a once great nation collapsed by ideologist ways has begun to rebuild itself, but all is not as it seems in this world and soon comrades enemys and friends will learn this as they try to recover from The Fall of the Empire.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It's been a hundred years since the event known as Invader Dib has taken place. The Irken Armada was defeated by the hands of the Resisty, the Meekrob, two Earth representatives, Dib and Gaz, and, in an unexpected turn of events, the outcast known as Zim who became the public defender of Earth. It's been a century, and the life in the surviving planets of the Irken invasion are slowly coming back to their once glory, all except for Irk. Irk is now suffering from one of the biggest downfalls in their history, their currency is worthless, their words and trust are meaningless, their land is insignificant, and only very few have been able to work their way in society. Some Irkens believe that this should be a lesson for all, that wasting time and power on conquering is wrong; others think otherwise, that to return to the once glorious Irken would be obtained by trying once more. Now, the Irken society is divided by groups: the neo-Irkens, as they call themselves, who believe Irk needs to re-think their ways to a better future, one that doesn't follow the hierarchy once lived, the ideas of destruction, and so on; the ID's, the ones who want to restore the power of the Tallest and the Control Brains, most of these are ex-invaders or Irken Elite, still dreaming of brining glory to the now-fallen Empire; and finally, the civilians, who have no attempt of changing anything and just decide to work on with their lives, hoping to one miraculous day where Irk will be restored once more, with or without the Armada. Many of the civilians fear, however, that the clash between the Neo-Irkens and the ID's would result in a Civil War.

Things aren't like they were before, that everyone would agree.

_How things would get better, however, is something no one can ever agree on. It's been a hundred years, a hundred long, struggling years, and Irkens are growing impatient. How can they survive? Is this really the end? To end like the mere rat people of Blortch? _The city is quiet, as it usually tends to do in the mere hours of the morning. Irkens are sleeping, the lucky ones; others are hiding, waiting for their sun to finally rise. It's a cold morning, far colder than the ones experienced before; maybe it's because it's cloudy, maybe it's because when you're hungry you feel cold, sleepy, tired, and weak. Whichever the case is, the day is a dark one, you didn't have to have invader eyes to see it--you could even feel it in your insect antennas, in your PAKs, even in your fingers as they begin to play with themselves to try to keep you entertained while trying to grab some last-minute shut eye. It doesn't matter where you are, you could tell, something was going to happen. "They say that random Irkens have taken advantages of the weak", you could hear a female Irken whisper."What took them so long? That's just what we needed", a sarcastic reply could be heard louder, "first the ID's and the NI's in their stupid fights, now this?""Shh, come on, let's go before they find us." Their voices would soon fade into nothing, you'll probably never again hear those voices. Perhaps if Irkens knew the term of Earth-dogs, they would consider themselves living like one. Scavenging for food, and trying to avoid as much trouble as possible. No, no, things weren't like before, but it never is, really.

The sun has finally risen, the long day of survival has just started. Some of the ID's have left their tunnels as their daily routines would go, search for food, support, inspirations, whatever awaited them that day. The NI's leader Use gathered a group of its members and asked them to do the same, in this case, also help with the supposed rumors of other smaller groups gathering in the city."They are dark times, but this is when the Irken is strongest," he would say. Miraculously, if Jshk was there, he would've agreed to the very end. Alas, he wasn't. His final words were: "be careful if you run into the NI's, it's not the right time to start fighting them, not now, worry about food first."And so they left

In the ID building among the twisting and turning caverns that stretch out like a never ending maze, there a single light glowed. It belonged to the irken know as Fastrioa. For Fastrioa Information was everything and nothing. Fastrioa had spent the entire day furiously typing away on the only super computer on Irk. He had built for scratch out of broken tech he had pulled out in destroyed buildings. He was a great addition to the ID's for they now had the only working super computer. " okay now that I have the power grid set up that was original discarded by the civilians I just have to install the new security system, add virus filter, add systematic processor etc etc " Fastrioa just kept talking to himself while typing furiously into the computer. he often did this so much that he isolated himself from others.

It was a dark morning, the clouds that covered the sky made sure that nothing above the buildings could be seen, as if the city itself was the only world you could ever see and nothing more existed beyond the borders. "I hate to go out when the weather's like this," a voice groaned through the hallways of the ID headquarters. The dark worn-out boots would echo silently though the dark tunnel, nothing could be seen--except for a bizarre light that flickered not to far from where the voice emerged. Brid was the one approaching the bizarre light, the flickering presence gave her a hint of homesickness, she felt like the light was something she could only see in her dreams. She first walked slowly, and then hurried as she approached the room; and there it was, a computer screen. When was the last time she saw one working? 70 years? No, it was much more than that, it must've been 83 tops. You tend to forget these things, you know. Her eyes widened, and she slowly began to approach the Irken who mumbled to himself, it was Fastrioa; the one she always considered the silent one, the one that was always in his own little world, and it sure seemed like he was in it at the moment. Brid inhaled deeply, and decided to turn her attention to the Irken in his trance and cleared her throat."When did it start working?" Fastoria didn't even look up from his computer as he gives his reply" Just this morning I was out part hunting in the western area and I found a partial buried research lab. there was a bunch of compressor connectors, along with some rectocuplers, and even a deroptic hard drive. " Fastrioa said finally turning around to see that it was Brid. He knew Brid and had respect for her. she was a loyal soldier who did as she was told and for that he respected her. " It still is pretty basic, it only has one terabyte quintuple processor, even thought it still is pretty impressive considering every computer on Irk was destroyed " Fastrioa finished turning back to the computer which now gave a blue shine in the tight claustrophobic room.

"Just one terabyte?" Brid said unimpressed, looking at the screen and the familiar Irken letters and codes appearing as Fastrioa typed as fast as he could. In reality, she was ecstatic, she would've jumped for joy, and would've pushed Fastrioa just to play with the buttons she had long forgotten how they worked. Of course, she wasn't going to do such things, she was still an Irken Elite, she lied to herself, and turned her attention to the Irken's fingers as they worked around the computer. She hadn't felt such nostalgia in so long. "Maybe we can look around for spare outter hard drives that could still work in the abandoned communication centers. I know we've gone there a million times, but I think this would really encourage the others." She praised the Irken and bent forward to the screen to touch it, almost believing it could've been a trick. Suddenly, a noise was heard from behind her, almost like someone was spying on them. "Did you hear something?" Brid asked as her bent antenna raised for an instant.

Fastrioa looked around as he scanned the room his antenna stood up touching the very tip of the low ceiling." Yes did hear something and there is someone here and obviously they must be bad at stealth seeing as they are only a civilian that and I already installed a security system that recognizes each of the ID's biogenic signature " he said turning back to his computer. " Although I could be wrong and it could just be the isolation of this claustrophobic room as made my heart sensitive to the slightness noise making me very timid in nature, but I would still say we should check it " Fastrioa said rubbing his blood shot looked out in the long cocorridor of a tunnel. To the untrained eye you would see nothing, but everlasting darkness, but these years of living in a world plunged in eternal darkness Fastrioa saw the very tip of a dark antenna stick out of the corner of the corridor he motioned to Brid to check it out.

Atop the highest building on irken there lied a strange irken named Hastrioa. For Hastrioa power was everything and nothing. In the late hours of the dark while the night air is as cold as the inhabitants had once been and still remain on the planet Hastrioa stood atop the tallest skyscraper on the planet. There everything could be seen from the newly developing Irk to the still smoldering pile of ashes that still remained. " From atop my high perch I look down on you all........Your ego so BIG your virtues so SMALL, coming from all corners your ideals remains, such needless struggle for ideals that remain just that a pipe dream, everything changes so is it's nature, and the one with the power wins in the end " Hastrioa said darkly as he looked over the horizon." I see that the main power grid is up thanks to the ID's and the main rebuilding has begun " he thought to himself. " I pity all of you I truly do, like insects you scavenge for food, truly this is not the way we were meant to live, thats why soon all of it will change " Hastrioa said throwing out his arms as he smiled wickedly." Now time to do a little hunting! " He said using his sword to slide down the side of building it caused a long crack in the side of had been in what he called the wasteland because all of the creatures that went into hiding when Irk was at its prime had now inhabited there. " I don't need food, but my fellow Neo-Irkens do better to stock up then to go into starvation. Hastrioa traversed the desert wasteland until the sun had reached noon. He had plenty of Kuil Scorpion meat, and Kulla desert lions, but this time he want to traverse the deep unexplored parts of the desert where no irken dared cross for the sake of his dear life. " I want to go there, but all this meat is slowing me down, I will go when I am rested up " He said heading back to the NI base. Hastrioa had dropped off the meat at the NI headquarter which consisted of a map of the Planet, a barrack filled with varies discarded irken tech found in the hidden ruins of the desert in a way the NI were more willing to take the risk of losing men for weapons already in there last four raids they had lost 20 men to the desert beasts, there was also a strategic war room were all the attacks and raids were planned, and then there was the room where the men slept. The two most noticeable rooms were that of the leaders and Hastrioas.

For Scihro, The destruction of his home planet...was to be expected. Locked up in his dark, dank, chamber of a room, He looked only out the window to see all the destruction. And this is what he said."...I pity all of you so much...but you brought this on yourselves. Superior army, Never ending taste for conquest, it was to be destined to end in failure..."Suddenly, the fire place behind him somewhat rose a little in height..and it kept on growing. "I want nothing to do with this race anymore. These people don't deserve to live! What good is their pathetic lives if they are programmed to see it in a different way?! In act, The entire Irken culture is one giant lie!."Behind him, the fire kept rising as the magician got even more passionate with his now growing outburst. "What are we really?! How did we get computers for leaders anyway?! So many questions...unanswered in Irken culture. And the sad part is," Suddenly, the fire calmed down as the magician seemed to calm down. "Nobody seems to notice.""Day after day, the mystery of the Irken's past floods my brain. No matter all the demons I let loose, I can't shake off that curiosity. How did we get to be so imperialistic? How did we get so robotic? How did we come to label our own as defective and not worth living simply because they are different?..OH WHO AM I KIDDING?! MYSELF?! HELL NO!"Of course, the fire suddenly soared up. "These people don't deserve a history! They have stained the universe for far too long. Hell, I'm ashamed to be one of them...but," For the second time in a row, the fire died down. "In order to prevent them from returning to their...old selves, I have to side with these...preachers that call themselves Neo Irkens."Returning to the fire, he got a bucket of water to put out the fire. "I really wish it would stop rising like that."

It has been 100 years. 100, cold years. Dee was still thinking about the day everything went was in the middle of his training on Devastasis to become an Irken Elite, a prestigious role given to him by the Control Brains for _Impending Doom III_, which was never disclosed to the public. It was a top-secret mission to venture beyond known space and to find and enslave any creatures they can would've made , the tables turned. They very race he would enslave would be his worst nightmare. The human by the name of Dib, along with the rogue Irken, Zim, ended up helping the Resisty and Meekrob destroy Irk while Dee was still in considered himself an Irken Elite, however. He was only missing a few unimportant parts of his training, but he was still as effective as any other Irken was night. It was dark. Very dark. And rainy. Dee had always hated rain. It didn't bother him too much, though. It simply ran down off his helmet and armor to the ground."This all happened because of Zim?"He asked himself this as he walked past debris, destroyed spacecraft, and decimated buildings."On second thought, I wouldn't be surprised."Zim was a laughing stock prior to the downfall. Afterwards, he obtained the fear and respect he always wanted. Well, he got what he wantedDee continued walking, until his armor's HUD showed him that there were multiple working ship parts to the northwest. It was about continued towards the beacon, but found absolutely nothing. He saw a light over a door, however. He walked in, but it was dark. His helmet's flashlights didn't help continued down a flight of stairs, then found an empty room. It was a dead end. He still continued to search, but found a section of a wall he could swear was meant to be a of the sudden, he was hit in the back of the helmet with something hard. So hard, that he began to black out. He had been trained for this, but not when he was knocked half unconscious. He tried to get up, but was struck again. He didn't get back up. Before he lost consciousness, he could hear voices."Is he one of them?"I don't know, let's get him analyzed " the other voice replied

Brid couldn't deny it or act unimpressed by when she heard Fastrioa say that they apparently had biological signature-enhanced security system in their base. Why was she never informed of this? she wondered, but then again, maybe she had forgotten about it. Whichever the case was, Brid knew that the IDs couldn't survive without Fastrioa's knowledge, maybe this was why no one bothered if he could cope with other members or not; but it wasn't the time to wonder what really happened or any other reasons; now they had to take action. Brid reached in her PAK and took out the thermos-looking object, her SIR unit, grabbing it loosely in case she ever had to activate it. She followed right next to Fastrioa as he began to exit the small room. "What bothers me is that this civilian just entered so easily, we'll have to report about our defenses later", Brid whispered to the Irken before advancing toward the figure that lied in the shadows. As she approached, she noticed the armor that covered the intruder and quickly pressed the button to release her SIR happened. She groaned in frustration, grabbed the thermos and hit the enemy as hard as she could, making the best out of the situation. The figure was still standing, she went and hit the helmet once more before the SIR unit activated itself and fell on the floor. "R-r-report-ing for d-d-duty," the SIR unit twitched and stood exactly was under the armor, Brid did not know; she bent down to take a better look, even in the dark tunnels. Once she saw that the intruder had fainted, she turned toward Fastrioa. "You think it's really a Civilian...is he one of them?"

Fastrioa looked at the armor and then at Brid" Might as well see what is under all that armor " He said carrying the irken in armor on his back as he carried it to his lab." I will have to strip the armor from it's user to truly see what it is " he said starting up a small device connected to the huge machine that looked like a guillotine except the object hanging was a huge geothermal laser which Fastrioa used to dissect specimens. it gave of a greenish glow as it powered up it let loose a green stream of pure energy that cut the armor from the user like a hot knife through butter. revealing a male irken about 150 or some in age. " Well they don't seem to be a Neo-Irken, but I will have to scan his PAK code to truly see " Fastrioa said Moving the Male to a larger machine that was connected to a huge discarded control brain. " Now this control brain was truly a great find we can use the scanner in it to encode this irkens PAK and learn everything about him " Fastrioa said pulling a long cable that connected to the irkens PAK. Fastrioa inputted a sequence of coded algorithms that made the control brain glow with a black tint to a sinister green glow, a green flowing light could be seen from the cables as it connected to the irkens PAK soon information about this irken appeared on the dimly lit screen.

Brid continued the monitor the unconscious Irken's movements after helping Fastrioa carry him to his lab. "You always seem to find the best things," Brid mentioned, never taking her eyes of the prisoner, "I'm surprised that control brain is still functional, I wonder if it's still alive...aside from the comatose-like state it seems to be on." She turned and grabbed the SIR unit, who had its back bent by the hit he had received just a few minutes ago, and placed him next to the table. "Monitor its movements," she commanded."Y-y-yes, m-m-master," it replied in a twitch."I'll be right back, Fastrioa, I'm going to see if there's anyone else, and order for more ID's to guard the entrances. If he awakens, tell the SIR unit to contact me immediately." Brid left just before the intruder's PAK would completely be connected with the control brain.

Fastrioa read off the information from the screen. The dimly light screen projected a dark image on his face." Lets see is a Irken Elite, name is Dee,...............Well I guess as long as he isn't a Neo-Irken then I guess he fine. " He said as he watched the SIR unit have a few sparks come out of it." sigh well I need work to do " He said reaching for the SIR unit to help fix up a few of glitches. after about a few minutes of resistance the SIR unit cooperated as Fastrioa fixed up with a few spare parts he had." Well I fixed up the AI chip which was just a chewed piece of metal with gum around it, they just don't make SIR like they used to " he said stepping back to watch the prisoner. He left a few minutes later to check up on something.

Dee noticed that the two figures had gone. They took his helmet. He didn't like that. They didn't know he had been conscious for the past few minutes. Without his helmet, he was stuck in the middle of a facility with no way to know how to move.A SIR unit was monitoring him. He hated them. They were robots doing an Irken Soldier's job. He noticed, however, like most machinery on the planet, it was slightly made a fake grunting noise, and the SIR rushed over. He then got up in a flash and knocked across the room. It slammed against the wall and didn't move. He made sure it was inactive. It looked around there was a huge computer, as well as a Control Brain. Dee was missing out on more than he thought. He was attached to the Control Brain. He tried to disconnect himself, but couldn't. He went to the computer to see if he could disconnect himself. After some browsing, he found the interface and cut himself found schematics and found an exit. He had to think quick, though. He also found his helmet and his rifle. They were in the same room, which didn't complicate things too then shut it down and sprinted for the door. He had expert training in stealth, which was what his role would have been in Impending Doom III. He found his helmet and rifle. He put on his helmet and grabbed his rifle. Now he had to time, he had the element of surprise. And a gun. Guns help.

_BAM! CRASH!_ The sound echoed through the dark tunnels where the ID's were. Many of the members quickly began to hurry through the corridors to find the source of the noise, and began to patrol more of the members into the exits of the base to make sure that whatever was in, wouldn't get out. "What was that noise?" Brid said out loud as she was getting ready to head back to the lab. "It's coming from...the lab? Fastrioa!" She realized and quickly pulled out the communicator to contact the SIR unit. "Come in! Come in! Hello?!" Static. "Are you malfunctioning _again_?! Come on, get up, you piece o' junk!" No response; then Brid knew, this was serious. She rushed as fast as she could through the tunnels, if only she had something better to defend herself with...did Fastrioa had something to defend himself with? She couldn't remember, as always. "I KNEW I should've sent the SIR unit instead," she regretted aloud before making a turn that lead right to the front of the lab; and there it was, covered in armor, a helmet and a rifle, the intruder. "Hey, you smeet! What do you think you're doing?!"

Dee remembered her. One of the two Irken who knocked him out. She was the female. Dee was surprised to see the Irken Elite insignia on her forehead."What Irken Elite attacks from behind?" He thought to , he leveled his rifle. He had two options. Shoot her and run, or just run. If he shot her, what would he gain but a full building of enemies? If he ran, he might get a chance to figure out something before he made it he made it , she stood there, frozen. He pulled up schematics on his HUD, and found that there were Irken Speeder Bikes parked outside. If he got one of those, he could escape and use the parts to get shot above her head to distract her, then ran for it.

"What Irken Elite attacks from behind? What are you talking about? YOU just barged in here like nobody's business, do you know who we are--?!" Before she could finish, a bullet ran on top of her head and she fell back. By the time she managed to get up, she could only see a silhouette running at the end of the passage. "What kind of Irken shoots another Irken that's defenseless?" She yelled back as her spider legs spread out from her PAK to gain speed. "I'm going to make you regret what you did," she said as she hurried behind him in the corridors. Whoever this person was, she realized, wasn't just an ordinary civilian, she should've told Fastrioa to finish the intruder when they had the chance.

She had the attitude of an Irken Elite. Dee could tell that. If it weren't for the fact she was running after him screaming, he might have been thinking about how much she reminded him of one of his old, old friends, Zen. Another Irken Elite, but he learned she had been executed by the Resisty. He had an attraction to , there were two things that were strictly taught to those participating in ID-III.1. Have no attractions to others.2. Show no would be hard to make him regret anything. He was one of the Control Brains' favorites. He was one of the Irkens with purple eyes. A very small minority did. It, however, made him get insulted by other soldiers. This is why he didn't like taking off his helmet. He thought it wouldn't be long before this one was ridiculing , flashbacks wouldn't save him. He darted down the corridors as fast as he could. A part of stealth was speed. If you got caught, as he did, you would have to have some swift feet to make it out alive. He finally made it to the exit, and found the interfaced with the only one there, and it needed a destination. He didn't have time. He used one of the stored locations, but then it needed to boot up before he could use it."Come on, come on, COME ON!" He pounded on it. He heard his foe approaching. He saw a fallen pillar close to the bike. He leaped behind it.

Fastrioa," Brid turned toward the Irken as she heard him approach. "I don't see him anywhere...stay here." she said as she carefully began to enter the room where the speeder were, the functional and the dysfunctional ones that were used for spare parts. Brid knew that she had to play the defensive in this case, her SIR unit was still in the lab, and the foe had a weapon. _"Everyone should know when you have a probability of losing a fight,"_ she remembered Jshk said that once, _the problem is, some Irkens fail to admit it, so they fight until the end. That's what makes an Irken so great, they know to go on or die trying."_ He was right, Brid thought, she wasn't going to let this intruder leave just because he was armed. For starters, he probably didn't know which of the speeders worked. She stopped almost in the center of the room, put her spider-legs away, and raised her hands, "I'm defenseless, Irken, come on out. There's no other exit but the one behind me; and just so you know, other ID's will soon be here. Please surrender quietly so we can talk with you."

Was she offering a mutual surrender? No, it had to be a trick. But they had reinforcements. ARMED reinforcements. A firefight like that was what got the suit fused to his body. He peered at the bike. 4:23 till it got was no hope of sitting there. She was offering information. Information is a psychological weapon. With it, you can blackmail and screw with people's minds. Then there were lies, which this person could be making an example of right had several options.1. Sit there and get caught.2. Sit there and get into a firefight.3. Shoot the Irken.4. Fight the Irken hand to hand.5. had been taught two other things in his training:1. Don't let the enemy screw with your mind.2. Never then knew what to do. He took one good look at his rifle. He then chucked it up and over the pillar, clearing the other Irken and landing in front of her. He then jumped over the pillar and stared at the Irken, hoping he made the right was going to fight his way out.

The room was silent, Brid suddenly felt like she was talking with herself, there was no movement, no voices, no hints, he was good, Brid had to admit. Suddenly, the rifle sprang up and landed in front of her; she stepped back and saw how the other Irken stood up on top of the pillar and stared her fixed her position, and kicked the rifle to the left, "you've got guts, but do you really plan what I think you'll do? You're a civilian, we won't hurt any civilians as long as they're not a threat to the mission." She pulled up her gloves and waited for a response; deep down, the first thing she would've done was run straight at him, probably start of with a headbutt and then spring with the spider-legs to confuse him. But no, she knew that that wouldn't have been what Jshk would've want, even if he had done all that damage in the base, he wasn't NI, and that was good enough for her. "You look like you're skeptic about this, but believe me, we won't harm you if you cooperate;" her pumpkin-colored eyes never once turning away from the Irken that stood in front of her. "Who are you?"

Brid tilted her head slightly in disbelief and approached the armored Irken. "My name is Brid, and I'm Irken Elite as well," she said as she pointed at the insignia in her forehead with her thumb. "It amazes me that you've been around a hundred years, and yet you hadn't visited the metropolis, or even heard of the ID's and NI's, I'd like to think you're pulling my leg." She joked, and walked closer toward the armored Irken. "Then again, I wouldn't know whether you're telling the truth or not, because I wasn't around when your PAK was connected to the Control Brain, in which case, sorry for attacking you, but your armor makes you suspicious". Brid stopped in her tracks, she wasn't stupid, she knew she had to keep her distance, but remain close to Dee in order to anticipate his moves. "Would you like to know what's going on while you were away? Maybe you could help us".

Now she was flat-out offering to explain things. Were it not for the fact that Dee's visor was mirrored, she wouldn't tell that he had a smirk on his , he had realized that they were friendly. This was all a misunderstanding. Dee was in two conflicts. Whichever decision he made, he would break either rule number 1 or 2."I'm sorry, but all I want to do is get off this planet. 100 years ago I was given a classified mission by the Control Brains, and it's my duty to carry it out. I'm afraid I can't stick around. I have to leave the planet."

Brid's expression changed completely, nothing was working, her friendly gestures suddenly turned into a frown and a confused look in her face. He wanted to leave? He had a special mission...from the Control Brains? THE actual ones? Brid fixed her position and cleared her throat, something was going on, and she figured it would benefit the ID's very well. "If it's about the Control Brains, I wouldn't be surprised if it's about invading other planets, am I correct?"Suddenly, from behind, the noise of approaching footsteps echoes loudly from afar. More of the ID's were coming in a matter of seconds, Brid needed an answer, and fast.

Dee heard loud footsteps. It was her reinforcements. He checked the bike. 0:06. darted for the bike and got on. The counter reached 0. He then started the ignition and it darted off at a fast thought earlier about breaking one of the rules was true. He showed regret for what he did. They could've helped. However, Dee assumed wherever he was going, there would be people. People that wouldn't knock him was then that he realized that he forgot his gun.

In what appeared to be but a second, the Irken Speeder zoomed past her and Fastrioa and began to head toward the tunnels. This was bad, Brid thought, he's leaving with information about their base, their speeder, and who knew what else! As luck would have it, the gun still lay there just a couple of feet on her left. Brid reached in for it, and pointed it at the leaving speeder; for one reason or the other, Brid couldn't bring herself to shoot, whether it was fear of missing, or hitting a fellow ID, she just couldn't shoot. She inhaled angrily, took out her spider legs and began to, once more, chase after Dee. No, she had decided, she wasn't going to kill the intruder, at least no yet; she would see him as an equal in social standard, for starters, they were both once Irken Elite. Who was she kidding? Even with her spider-legs functional, Brid could never catch up with an Irken speeder, this is why they invented them in the first place. She continued to follow, but saw as how the figure continued to get smaller and smaller. In a matter of seconds, it would eventually be outside, she had failed.


	2. Dax,Dreams, and Deserts

THE FALL OF THE EMPIRE

Chapter 2

Dax, Dreams, Dee, and the Desert

AN: I just want to say that this was originally a RP I did with a few others and I apologize for any confusion now on with the show!

"I hate Irk." Dax mumbled as he wandered in the shadows of the ruined city. "We're freaking ego maniacs. Decided to conquer the known universe." He kicked an empty can. "Now look at us. Starving, cold, civil war. We have been reduced to dirt." Dax leaned against the side of a building. "I wonder what happened to the Irken restaurants on Foodcourtia, maybe if I hadn't caused a riot I'd still be there." Dax looked at the sky. "It'd be better than this dump." Dax continued walking till he came to a small broken building that looked sturdy enough to last another 50 or so years. He opened the door and walked in. "At least I've found some kind of shelter on this dump."

Meanwhile atop a building Fenear and Raenef sat side by side in a building that would have gained respect like no other. The building held Irken leaders known as Tallest, and housed every single Irken that ever became a Tallest. It was a well designed building that was used for both home living and defense. But ever since the downfall Irk, the building was now in shambles. Half of the back left area of the building was destroyed and other parts of the building itself seemed as if it were getting ready to fall apart. Raenef look at Fenear who was staring off into the morning sky " Why don't you just get one? I mean" Fenear interrupted him, "They are way expensive and plus whose going to see one of those walking around here?" Fenear laughed as she continued to look up at the sky.

"Okay look...there are two reasons as to why we can't have a hogulus" Fenear told Raenef as she turned to look at him"And whys that""First...seeing as the planet has a food shortage, Irkens might eat it or it might eat them""Oooh""And secondly, they are practically going extinct on Irk because the IDIOTS(those that rebelled) Practically blew them all up in an argument during their mating season!" she told her brother as she tried to stay laughed at her as he listened and enjoyed how she nearly stood up to make a point during her small speech. "Alright then...that aside, let me see your SIR unit, I know its pretty beat up since it got a heck of pounding from those NI's". Fenear stood and went to another room and came back pretty quickly,the room was rather close from where they were at. Although they were just viewing the morning sky a moment ago, the building they were in was lacking a few walls, ceilings, and floors here and came back with a badly beaten up SIR unit, it looked as if someone was using it to hit home runs. The SIR was operational, but just filled with dents to the point that it could no longer move. "Fenear when I'm done straightening out your SIR can you take me to the restoration site?", Fenear looked up at him "Why? Can't you go on your own", Raenef looked down in an embarrassed way "I just don't want to get beat up for my stuff again" he told his sister as he tapped his finger on the SIR's bent metal. "Alright, fine but this time your going with me when I get food" she said with what looked like and evil smirk, which in turn gained a scared smile. "F-fine D: ...what is this equivalent exchange?""Yup~ Alright I'm heading out to get you some extra parts and stuff""Hmph, See you...." Raenef replied as he pouted and begun his work on the SIR.

After gathering the materials she knew Raenef would like she headed back to the building they claimed their own. It wasn't easy getting that building, since every irken on Irk wanted to stay in it. She was glad that her and Raenef were able to stay in there without anyone actually trying to take it away. Most of the NI's and ID's usually stayed away from civilian buildings, as to not harm any of them by when she stepped foot into the crumbling building Raenef quickly took the parts and continued to work on the SIR unit. "Your welcome..." she told him as he walked away from her. He was working in a small room that was filled with random parts. The SIR was on a small medical bed surrounded by wires and scrapes. About 10 minutes passed before he declared that he was done. "Here you go, Fenear. Your SIR is all unbent and stuff".Raenef activated the SIR unit. The SIR sat straight up like a zombie and freaked Raenef out in the process. Its eyes then glowed red as it begun to move its new limbs around. Must SIR's had big round eyes, but this in particular did not. It seemed as if it was angry and to show it stood up in a rush and saluted Fenear "Sir!"Raenef moved over behind Fenear as he looked down at it "You know your lucky the planet you were on decided to rebel or else your SIR would be obsolete""Yeah...but now its angry""I don't blame it...getting beat up by 8 NI's because it was protecting something""Well...oh well we can't do anything about it so lets go""...oh Alright, let me go get my stuff!"After Fenear dropped off Raenef at the restoration site she headed towards the ID's base. She was traveling alone since she left the pissed off SIR unit with Raenef. As she walked through the city she had to dodge an ID's Speeder that was heading right towards "Hey watch where you're going!" she yelled before grumbling and heading towards the she decided to go through one of the tunnels. The tunnels were dark....very dark and she had no idea why she choose it in the first place. Once in the base's tunnel she was tackled by two large guards and slammed against a wall. "INTRUDER!" the first one yelled "This is the last time we're letting anymore in an-" before he could even finish Fenear's spider legs pushed her away from the wall and pinned the guards to the wall across from them. "You shouldn't just attack people blindly if you don't even know who they ARE!. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Fenear shouted at them both as the spider legs through them to the other end of the tunnel. "F-Fen-?" the first one attempted to speak, but since he was acting as a door mat, Fenear simply stepped on his face and continued her way into the base and was greeted by several Irkens with guns."....""...Again?""....""You guys can lower your weapons...""...You know this is the 4th time this week""4th?""Yes...WITH the same guards..."Sighs "Well we'll just have to replace""Sounds like a good idea to me" she said smiling"So whats going?""Um...I got my SIR fixed and...people keep beating up Raenef" Fenear said as she sighed.…

…

…

…

…

Dax slept until about 10:15am when a speeder noise woke him up. He got startled grabbed his stolen Slave Driver staff and hopped out of the makeshift bed. He waited a few seconds before figuring out no one was coming to get him. He decided to leave the home and search for rations. After looking left and right he walked out of the doorway and down the streets of Irk. He saw a few Irken stragglers. "I wonder if this is why they didn't kill us all, to watch us suffer." As Dax continued walking he stumble upon a building that looked like it stored food. He knocked on the door. "Locked...hello there." Next to the door was an electronic lock, a FUNCTIONAL electronic lock. "For the food." Dax took the S.D. staff and jammed it into the lock causing it to short circuit, open the door, and turn an alarm on. "OH SHUT UP!" Dax walked inside and looked around. His eyes then layed upon a beautiful sight. A snack machine. "It's *sniff* so beautiful. I must be very gentle..." At which point he smashed the glass with his S.D. staff and took all the snacks he could hold. Just as he was about to leave, some ID irkens came in through another door. They held up their guns. "FREEZE!" Dax turned to face them with half a candy bar in his mouth.

The Irken speeder was long gone from sight, and Brid was furious, she stopped chasing after him when she had lost sight. She hid the spider-legs and began to walk away back to the lab to pick up her even-more ruined SIR unit. She placed it in the table and began to work with it, "oh, so Fastrioa fixed him, I have to thank him later," she said out loud indifferently and began to play with the pieces of the robot. "I need to get you a new back, I don't think you can pull yourself back into a thermos." After a nudge or two, the lights flickered back on, well, only the left eye, as the right one was broken. "S-s-s-sir," it said as it continued it's usual twitch."I bet that was fixed too; that Irken's going to pay one of these days. Come on," she said and began to walk out before another fiasco began to form in the tunnels. "We have another intruder," one of them shouted to the Irken behind him."What? Another one? What is wrong with these Irkens today?" Brid grabbed her SIR unit by the hand and began to pull it with her to see who was the one that started the commotion. When she finally arrived, the new Irken intruder had a piece of candy in his mouth; poor thing, Brid thought."You know, if you waited two more hours, usually an ID does a round to give out snacks; but those are our rations". She practically yelled from afar, since in front of her were dozens of Irkens pointing their guns at only one outsider. "Hey, smeet! Drop the candy, they'll calm down!" She shouted as a last attempt.

Dax spit out the candy bar and dropped the snacks in his arms. "Look miss Dunnoyourname, I am 249 years old. I served food at Shloogorgh's for 64 years. I ain't no smeet." Dax turned around. "I'm just short, but not really short. I'd say I'm an inch or two above average-short." He turned back to face Brid. "So...what did I break into exactly?" Brid couldn't believe this guy. He was like a total idiot, or insane. She supposed there wasn't really much difference. "Your trespassing on ID grounds." Dax tensed. "O-oh?" Brid looked at him with a more serious face, a scarier one too. "Are you working for the Neo Irkens?" Dax was starting too feel real un-comfortable. "I don't think it matters WHO I work for. Your probably still going to interrogate me or something?" Dax felt a gun against his back. "Pretty much."

Fastrioa really didn't want to spend his mornings interrogating some random irken off the streets because really he had better things to do like check on his precious computer so when this irken was thrown in the interrogation room with him he wasn't happy. " okay then lets get this us over with okay so................... ARE YOOU WITH THE NEO IRKENS OR THE ID'S! " He screamed obviously not caring that it was morning and that he scared the living daylights out of anyone. Dax stayed silent and to be honest Fastrioa brought in Brid to do it because if he didn't get some sleep he feel like he would past out, spending 8 weeks nonstop to fix a computer will do that to you

Brid hated to interrogate the enemy, it's always the same: the Irken sits down, she walks in, asks a question and they always act like they're the toughest, that they won't break. (Or in some cases, scream the living daylights out of them, "I didn't do it! It was an accident! I never saw them walking along when I decided to blow it up! Please don't take my PAK away", oh yeah, those were the ones she hated the most. She walked in, and Dax remained calmed, at least, and simply approached him. "Look, I'm not their superior, you're lucky I got picked to interrogate you, I'm usually the nicest." The intruder said nothing."When you walked in, the security system didn't recognize you as an ID, are you a Neo-Irken?" He said nothing, "Listen...""Dax," he finally said. "Dax, who do you work for?""Weeeeeell..." She was getting nowhere, for all she knew, there could be some other group rising, or a group or mercenaries hired by the NI's, sent here to attack them with civilians. Oh yea, that would be the case, the NI's wouldn't care what happens to the civilians, that why they thought to lightly about "changing their ways", Brid thought and clenched her fist. Just like, just like that traitor Irken, because of him and his 'friends' they were all suffering this, this one was just like them, like the one who got away. Brid's eye twitched, she snapped; she approached Dax and slapped him as hard as she could."OW! Did I take too long?"Idiot! Smeet! What else did he know? He was just toying with them, with all the ID's, with Jshk, he was the type that couldn't see the greatness they were trying to accomplish. She grabbed her SIR unit and placed it in front of Dax, the SIR unit took out one of his guns and pointed it straight at Dax's forehead. "ARE YOU NEO-IRKEN? WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?" Then, Dax confessed, he didn't work for anyone, just himself, and all he cared about was about getting off his planet, and this sickened Brid right down to her squigly splooch, she let out a large sigh, her SIR unit backed the gun away from Dax. "Was that so hard?""Do you REALLY want an answer?"You're being selfish, it's because of your kind that other Irkens are suffering here. You have to help your kind, Dax, if not, we'll all go into extinction, and that's what the other planets want." She snapped back, "I was going to suggest to the other ID's to let you go, but I'm not going to say anything, whatever the superiors want, it'll be their decision not mine. Come on," she said to her SIR as it accompanied her to walk out. Once outside, she turned toward the first ID she ran into, and gave him a frustrated look. "I knew it was going to be a bad day from the very start, I'm going to go have a talk with Jshk about the prisoner", and left.

It had been a long hard night for Fastrioa if you consider a three minute sleep " long " and " hard " he had been having vague dreams of his early incubations in the lab on the abandoned outskirts in the desert. original it had been a experimental testing lab filled with some of the most dangerous weapons untold weapons known and unknown to the irken kind. On the other side of the lab where was the experimental bio projects were kept among the numerous failed experiments to create bio weapons for war two had been successful project HX which was a bio project build for combat, and bio project FX which was a bio project built for strategy while still having good combat capabilities. FASTRIOAS DREAMFastrioas open up seeing the vague outline of the lab were various test tubes can be seen of various lengths and girths. Each filled with a different sparkling liquid that seemed to be unique each in its own way. Also huge book cases filled with research notes of progress of the experiments, but most notable is the other test tube which seems to hold the other project."Hello.......project FX I see you have awaken from your slumber now we need to run some more test to calibrate and....... " the scientist from which was speaking stop to check on the reading coming from Hastrioas incubator." OH NO! I have to activate cryosleep before..... " the scientist couldn't finish this sentence because Hastrioa had broken out of his prison like barrier while the shattering glass splintered out and killed the scientist." pathetic weakling thinking you could hold me like a prisoner in this lab......... pathetic after being kept here for 6 years I will finally see what the real world has to offer instead of being kept up her biding my time like this other whelp " he said looking at Fastrioa as Fastrioa dream ending with Hastrioa dashing towards Fastrioa aiming to woke up at this point breathing heavily and trying to get a hold of himself as his hand shook from the shock of what was in his dreams, eventually he rationalized that he had nightmares from going to long without sleep I mean he hadn't slept for 3 months so this was only natural right? Fastrioa pushed this thought to the back of his mind as he wanted to concentrate on the now and less on the past as to not cloud his judgment. Fastrioa had seen a irken he had never seen before, he towered over her and decided to ask her some questions" hello..... just who are you and why are you here? " he asked still half asleep

After talking with the other Irken Fenear decided to give herself a self tour since she really didn't have anything to do. It wasn't as if she didn't know the layout already, she'd been with the ID's for several years now but that wasn't the point. As she walked down one of the many hallways she stopped and looked around wondering which way she was going to go. She thought out loud yet very quietly,"Hmm....If I go left...I'll end up in the armory and then if I got right I'll be able to get to th-""Hello..... just who are you and why are you here? "Fenear jumped at the sudden sleepy voice behind her and quickly turned around ready to attack the unknown voice. It was out of habit and reflex that she wanted to attack the person behind her, but her sense came to her as she quickly composed herself and greeted the Irken before her."Um...hello and I'm Fenear and I'm here because I can be?" she asked, wondering why he was asking her such a stupid question.

Brid entered the chamber where Jshk would work during the mornings, it would usually consist of looking around maps and pin-pointing places where food and shelter could be found. Brid walked closer and saluted the ID leader as she accustomed, "Sir Jshk," she began as she placed her right hand on her chest, "I came to inform you that this morning we've had a total of two intruders, both being citizens.""A citizen is not an intruder," he corrected."Sir, one of them was wearing an armor, so I figured...""Citizens SHOULD wear armor, they never know when they might need it.""...well he got a way on a speeder," her eyes darting to the tools Jshk would be working with. "The next one was caught stealing our rations, but I think they might have actually been sent by the NI's, you should've seen them!""Brid," he looked up at the small Irken, "what did you do to this one?" "I interrogated him, and the guards locked him up; he is just like that treacherous Irken from 100 years ago--" "Let him go! What if he's in another group? What if the civilians see it as an attack to them? We could lose their support and everyone would lose hope, they'll have to rely to those NI's for help, and that would lead to an end of our kind as we know it. Let him go!" He said and threw a small broken tool to the floor, it was no longer needed. Brid exhaled silently, and agreed. She walked in the tunnels, saluted a few guards on the way, and finally made it to the chambers. She walked strongly, as if it was just another visit, until she reached the imprisoned Irken's cell. She leaned to the wall, as calm as possible, and greeted him like the previous situation had been nothing. "Oh hello, Dax, I talked with our leader, and he said I could let you go only if I wanted to. And I would, but I'd like to ask you a few questions first." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small piece, "snack?" ……

…

…

…

…It was a warm day in the desert well with the temperate peaking at around 200 and if you consider 200 degrees "warm". Hastrioa along with another fellow Neo-Irken decided to traverse the huge barren wasteland of the desert in hopes to find anything to beat the ID's with and after 16 hours of endless searching in the shifting sands they found something." TAKE THAT " Hastrioa screamed cutting his 44th Kull Desert panther in half after 16 hours of searching he still wasn't tired although his teammate wasn't " how you holding up back there " he asked his teammate with unwilling love of actual caring to how his partner felt

Hastrioa's 'teammate' looked over with huge amounts of sweat on his face. "I-I feel like I'm dying...but I'll live. I've trained for this you kn-" He stopped to pant. It has been years since Schiro had this much manual labor done in 16 hours. The staff he wielded was so wet, it was a miracle that it never left the magician's grip. "S-Shit...how long have we been searching? Damn it's so fucking hot, I can't think straight."" Stop whining it's has only been 16 hours not that long and it's only alittle hot, you should have seen it when the scorpion king came from his burrow wait isn't it that time of year again? " Hastrioa said just the a huge scorpion appeared from the shifting sands" well I guess that answers that question, stay sharp man we got a fight on are hands I hope that black magic if yours can help " Hastrioa said pulling out his Leviathan blade.

Hell, I'm praying it can." He said getting his staff ready. "Shit. I hadn't trained for this. Hell, how the hell can Irk develop a desert anyw-"


End file.
